


Не телефонный разговор

by Linden_K



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: After the Shaman Fight, Angst and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden_K/pseuds/Linden_K
Summary: Тао Рен страдает от депрессии, и никто не в силах ему помочь. Ну, почти.
Relationships: Asakura Yoh/Tao Ren





	Не телефонный разговор

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на ФБ-2015

Вламываться в комнату Рена без стука у некоторых уже начинало входить в привычку.

— Ты не вышел к завтраку, так что я принесла тебе поесть, — вместо приветствия сказала Джун, аккуратно просачиваясь в приоткрытую дверь и грациозно балансируя, чтобы не уронить с подноса посуду. — Родители беспокоятся о тебе. Может, прекратишь играть в затворника?

— Джун, отвали, я сплю, — недовольно проворчал Рен.

— Скоро полдень.

Она пристроила поднос на тумбу и открыла окно. Поток прохладного горного воздуха ворвался в комнату, и Рен, недовольно поежившись, натянул тонкое одеяло до подбородка.

— Да хоть полночь, — пробурчал он, отвернулся к стене и демонстративно накрыл голову подушкой.

— Как насчет булочек с молоком?

Джун разломила пополам свежеиспеченную персиковую булочку, которая еще слабо пощипывала жаром пальцы, в надежде, что Рен соблазнится ее ароматом. Но Рен только повел носом, глубоко вдохнул и разочарованно выдохнул:

— Не хочу.

— Ладно, Рен, я исчерпала все свое красноречие еще на прошлой неделе, — призналась Джун. — Может, ты уже расскажешь своей умудренной опытом сестре, что с тобой происходит?

— Ничего.

— Рен?

— Я же сказал, ничего! — упрямо ответил тот и протяжно, тоскливо вздохнул.

Джун присела на край кровати и просидела так не меньше двадцати минут, но Рен то ли благополучно игнорировал ее присутствие, то ли снова спал. Двухнедельная депрессия прогрессировала, а Джун (впрочем, как и все домашние) по-прежнему не имела ни малейшего понятия, в чем же была ее причина.

Оставшись наедине со своей тоской, Рен скинул с себя подушку, одеяло и улегся на спину, уставившись в потолок. Но не успел он вкусить спокойствия, как рядом образовался Басон и принялся беспокойно кружить вокруг.

— Боччама… — позвал он сначала вкрадчиво, а потом настойчивее: — Боччама!

— Ну что еще? — взвыл Рен.

— Боччама, поешьте, — с твердостью в голосе попросил Басон.

Это была характерная твердость китайского воина. С той же твердостью Басон был готов спасать своего господина, даже если существовала угроза самому раз и навсегда отправится в потусторонний мир.

Рен стиснул зубы и выдавил из себя очередное «не хочу». Но Басон не сдавался.

— Боччама, вам нужно есть.

— Я без тебя знаю, что мне нужно! — огрызнулся Рен.

Увы, те методы воспитания, которые на протяжении долгих лет действовали безотказно в семье Тао, теперь потеряли всякую актуальность. Больше в Рена не затолкаешь кашу «для повелителей мира». Ему не скормишь суп, приговаривая «ложечку за первую победу», «ложечку за вторую победу». И не скажешь: «такой чумазый шаман в жизни не станет Королем». Старые инструменты не работали, а новых семья еще не изобрела.

— Боччама, вы бы сходили, развеялись…

— Отстань, Басон, и так тошно, — отмахнулся Рен.

Басон облетел комнату по периметру и снова завис над кроватью. Его господин всегда был скрытным. Особенно в том, что хоть как-то касалось душевных переживаний. С недавних пор он взял за правило закрывать свое сердце и от Басона, но, к счастью для последнего, без особого успеха.

— Это все из-за господина Йо, не так ли?

— Вот же… — зашипел Рен, будто ему наступили на больную мозоль. Вскочил с кровати и запустил в Басона булочкой. — Проклятье! Как же вы все меня достали!

Басон сохранял полнейшую невозмутимость и как парил, так и продолжал парить в воздухе.

— Правильно, Боччама, покричите, выпустите свой гнев наружу. Вам станет легче.

— Да ты у меня, оказывается, тонкий психолог, — трясясь от злости, процедил Рен. — Что еще посоветуешь?

— Сделайте уже, наконец, первый шаг. Сколько еще будете убиваться?

  
*******

Что касается первенства, Рен отличался относительной стабильностью: он умел быть первым в битве, первым в аэропорту и первым в душ. Однако, как сделать первый шаг на любовном фронте, его никто не учил.

Набирая телефонный номер «Фунбари Онсэн», он по-прежнему не имел ни малейшего понятия с чего начать.

— Привет, Йо, — мрачно поздоровался он, как только закончились длинные гудки, а вместе с ними и время на раздумья.

— Привет! — радостно прозвучало в ответ. — Как хорошо, что ты все-таки позвонил!

Рен тут же ощутил неприятную слабость в коленях. Во рту почему-то пересохло. А все слова, что он успел надумать, разом вылетели из головы.

— Я считаю, нам пора… — наконец с трудом проговорил он, — поразмяться…

Йо выдержал паузу, чтобы дать Рену время закончить, но тот, по всей вероятности, уже сказал этим все, что хотел.

— Что ж, если ты больше ничего не…

— Ничего, — перебил Рен.

— Тогда я не совсем понимаю, что ты…

Но Рен снова не дал ему закончить.

— Мне не с кем тренироваться. — Это был даже не намек, а признание открытым текстом. — У тебя кто-нибудь есть на примете?

— У меня? — переспросил Йо. Он поднял глаза к потолку, крепко задумался, а потом, внезапно осененный идеей, шепотом произнес: — Анна подойдет?

— Нет, — решительно отверг ее кандидатуру Рен.

— Я все еще не понимаю, зачем тебе…

— Я же сказал: поразмяться!

Йо удрученно помолчал. План временного спасения от Анны накрылся для него медным тазом.

— Нет, — с грустью сказал он, — больше у меня никого на примете нет.

Рен собрался с духом и выпалил на одном дыхании:

— Черт возьми, Йо! Ты что, не понимаешь? Я тут подыхаю от тоски!

— А ты не преувеличиваешь, Рен? — дипломатично уточнил Йо. — По-моему, мирная жизнь не такая уж и…

— Так и знал, что ты меня не поймешь! Миротворец хренов!

— На самом деле я тебя прекрасно…

— Я подыхаю от тоски, — медленно, с расстановкой, повторил Рен.

По правде сказать, в разговорах с Реном Йо всегда ощущал себя человеком, разгадывающим ребусы. Несложные, чуть странноватые, иногда совсем детские. И всякий раз, как отгадка приходила ему в голову, он просто не мог удержаться от теплой улыбки.

— Ты как будто ждешь от меня чего-то конкретного, — постепенно подбираясь к самой сути, заметил Йо.

Рен пожевал губу и звучно выдохнул в трубку.

— Мне нравилось, когда мы были вместе, — признался он и тут же исправился: — То есть одной командой, я хотел сказать!

— И все?

— Нет, не все. — Рен перевел дыхание и покрепче перехватил телефон. — Ты точно женишься?

— Была такая мысль, — осторожно ответил Йо. — У Анны. Раньше. Но…

— Но?

— Но есть один человек, ради которого я бы отказался от женитьбы.

Рен почувствовал, как у него запылали щеки, и до хруста сжал телефонную трубку в руке.

— Раз ты сам сомневаешься, тогда зачем?

— Я не могу позволить себе мучить других людей только потому, что ты никак не определишься, Рен.

Его голос прозвучал так легко и непринужденно, что Рен едва не захлебнулся от негодования. Да он просто издевается!

И тут до него наконец дошло: все уже решено. Все давно решено без него. Никакой Йо не женится ни на какой Анне, и он совершенно напрасно две недели кусает локти, изводится от безысходной ревности и сидит в Китае, как дурак.

— Да чтоб тебя! — вырвалось у него.

— Ты ведь знаешь, как много ты для меня значишь, Рен, — мягко ответил Йо.

Воцарилось молчание. Рен напряженно дышал в трубку, Йо ждал. Это могло бы продлиться целую вечность, если бы не окрик Анны, разрушивший их телефонную идиллию.

— Приезжай, — быстро сказал Йо.

— Я не могу. У меня много дел, и я очень занят, — нагло соврал Рен.

— Приезжай, когда освободишься. Спасешь меня. Разомнешься… вместе разомнемся.

Рен углядел в его словах до безобразия неприличный намек, но в этот момент голос Анны стал таким громким, что Рен даже покраснеть забыл, не говоря уже об остальном.

— Только поспеши, — торопливо прошептал Йо, — я не смогу ждать тебя столько же, сколько Амидамару прождал Москэ… Ай! Анна, не надо!

В трубке послышалась возня, а следом — короткие гудки. Рен недоуменно отстранил ее от уха и посмотрел вокруг себя расфокусированным взглядом.

— Басон! — крикнул он через весь коридор. — Упаковывайся, мы едем в Японию! У меня тут назрел не телефонный разговор!

**Author's Note:**

> Просьба не размещать на других ресурсах без разрешения автора / Please don't copy to another site


End file.
